The Battlerina/Tepas VS. Pink Bunny
The Battle between Tepas and Pink Bunny! There is no referee, as this takes place in a battlerina dedicated to Archaeoza and this battle will be wild! This happens after both Tepas and Pink Bunny have gone through many battles. Prologue Tepas looked at the statistics of Pink Bunny and laughed histarically. "A penguin that uses cuteness as a weapon!?" He made an evil grin. "This should be easy. This pink bunny is just a little girl whop doesn't know who she's dealing with." he struck lightning at a vase, which destroyed it immediately. Meanwhile, Pink BUnny was in her trailer getting ready. "Where is my wollipop?" she asked "Over her you cute wittle sweetheart!" cried her manager as she gave Pink Bunny her lollipop. "You are the Cutest!, oh, I'm sure you're going to win this round" "Wes, Iw win mwany wounds. I wam the cootest pwenguin in the awena" "Yes, you are! Oh, yes you are!" the manager pinched Pink Bunny's cheeks. "Stwop! Woo awe huwting mwe!" "Oh, you poor bay bee! We'll need to send you to the battlerina right away!" So Pink Bunny went to the battlerina, and saw Tepas waiting for her. Round One Tepas got ready to use lightning to blast away Pink Bunny, but then looked at her. She was plump, and fuzzy, her eyes were big and glimmery. He rested his powers and thought "Wow, she really is cute. I can't destroy her... it will be too evil... Wait, I AM EVI-''" Pink Bunny took advantage of this and started to bang Teps's head with the lollipop. "OW, ow ow!" screamed Tepas. He was about to electrocute her, but then stared at her eyes, and thought to himself "Am I really able to do this...?" Pink Bunny took another swing with her lollipop, and Tepas was knocked out cold. But, like usual, she kept banging his head until his skull cracked. "IW wam dwone!" shouted Pink Bunny. Reported Joe showed up and looked at the mess. "Awww.... that cute little bunny-penguin just smashed open the evil bad guy's head... isn't that cute!?" The audience awwwed in agreement. "Well, we better get this Tepas guy to the hospital, so he'll be ready for round two!" The nurses came and carried Tepas into the ambulance. Pink Bunny starred at the vechiel as it drove away and smiled and waited patiently for the next wound, er round to start. Round Two Tepas returned from the hospital with a major headache. His skull was healed now, but that lollipop was really hard. Pink Bunny waited for her next attack. "Hewwo!" said pink bunny "Wood woo wike two gwive mwe a hug?" "Yesss..." said Tepas. He opened his arms to give Pink Bunny the hug of her life, but then realized that he was supposed to destroy her. So he decided to shock her. Then he decided to shock her, in a way that would allow him to win, but wouldn't hurt her, because she was so CUTE. This didn't work. A charge of electricity hit Pink Bunny's arm, and caused her severe pain "15% damage done to Pink Bunny!" said reporter Joe Tepas began to laugh, but then heard Pink Bunny weeping. He felt really bad, and proceeded to give her a hug, when she started to bang his head again. "Ow, ow ow." he though to himself "''I deserve this. I was a big meanie... wait, I like being a big meanie! what is going on!?!" The cuteness of Pink Bunny combined with his hatred of losing began to make his headache worse... or was it the lollipop banging on his head again...? No matter, the ending was the same as the previous one. Round 3 (To be continued...) ???:muhahahahahahaha... announcer:This person does not care how cute a pookie or bay bee is he will still kill it or something it is none other than yoshiarta!